1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-aided warehouse that enables operators to instantly monitor its operation and immediately and correctly take actions to correct errors whenever they occur, thus reducing errors and saving labor.
2. Related Prior Art
Warehouses are used to store various types of stuff. As the stuff becomes more and more in quantity or more and more dangerous, the need for a reliable warehouse gets stronger and stronger. For example, radioactive waste generates free radiation that is hazardous to humans and the natural environment. Therefore, the management of the radioactive waste is extremely important. As different kinds of the radioactive waste are handled in different manners, the intensity of the radiation generated thereby varies, and the locations and periods of time for the storage thereof differ from one another. The task of a warehouse for the radioactive waste is complicated and important. To this end, there have been developed various processes, devices and systems such as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 80683, 154931 and 281996.
However, to the best knowledge of the present applicant, there has not been any automatic access control system for the radioactive waste. Therefore, in access control over the radioactive waste ranging from application, examination, processing, conveying and storage, much labor is wasted and many errors are made in the processing of the related information. What is worse, operators might contact radioactive waste for too long. It is hence very likely that the operators could be exposed to radiation that is too much for them to take. The safety of the operators is jeopardized.
In co-pending Taiwanese Patent Application No. 094110294 filed by the present applicant, there is disclosed an automatic access control system that automates a warehousing process ranging from application, conveying and storage, and increases the efficiency, accuracy and security in the warehousing process.
The automatic access control system is focused on a person-less operation. Conventional single-functional monitor systems are however inadequate for monitoring the operation of the automatic access control system. Therefore, there is a need for a monitor system that enables operators to instantly monitor the operation of the automatic access control system and immediately and accurately take actions to correct errors whenever they occur, thus ensuring the security of stuff and the safety of operators.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.